Fireworks
by The Little Hobbit
Summary: She reminded him of fireworks. Her smile, her laugh. She was always so bright and beautiful-just like fireworks.


**Disclaimer:** Will I ever own Gakuen Alice? I think not. I don't own the song either.

_Boom, boom, boom, _

_even brighter than the moon, moon, moon,_

_It's always been side of you, you, you,_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

**Fireworks-Katy Perry**

_Fireworks._

She always loved them, but he never knew why.

That was a lie.

He did know why. She did tell him and he still remembers.

_I love them because they're so beautiful and the light up the dark sky with their vibrant colors!_

The smile on her face hid a secret—a secret he wanted to know. He knew that she loved them for another reason, but he didn't know what. He had to know. He was, after all, her best friend—other than Imai that is.

_Why?_ He wanted to ask, but every time he tried, courage failed him and he ended up saying very immature things.

_Gosh, Natsume! I do know what vibrant means. I'm not that stupid._

From there, they would have another one of their childish banters. Not that he minded, because he thought she was cute when she was angry. Then again, she was always cute.

He knew why he loved fireworks.

They reminded him of her.

Every time she touched him, smiled at him—hell, even when she merely glanced at him, he could feel fireworks erupting in his heart. Her smile brightened up his darkest days. To him, her smile was bright even when he was happy; her smile just made his day even better. He wondered what would happen if he were to kiss her. His heart would probably explode with happiness. Her very being were like fireworks. She was as vibrant as they were.

Did she know this?

Of course not.

He was terribly afraid that he would ruin their friendship. What if she rejected him? He knew that his heart wouldn't be able to take it—it'd break into a million pieces and would never be healed again. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk the weird friendship he had with her. He was scared. But for now, until he would finally gain that courage to confess his love, he would enjoy the moment. He would enjoy the time he had with her now, before risking everything.

So, here they were again, playing with the fireworks that they had bought from the story earlier. He watched her smile brightly and play with the sparklers that she had in each hand as he just crouched down, mindlessly waving his.

_She looks like an angel. _

Words he would never say aloud.

Mikan looked at him with a pout and an unsaid message was passed between them.

_Why aren't you playing with me? Stop sitting there!_

He raised a brow in response and she knew what he meant.

_And why should I?_

She 'hmped' in response and unfortunately as soon as she did this, her sparklers went out. She pouted once more and headed back towards him. He thought that she would get another pair and continue playing, but he was wrong. Instead, she plopped on the soft grass beside him. She wrapped her slender arms around her knees as she intently gazed his sparkler.

"Natsume," she said, her sweet voice filling the clear and dark night, "do you know why I love fireworks so much?"

"Because they're beautiful and they're vibrant."

She laughed and to him it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. She giggled, "Yeah, that's right. But there's another reason why I love them so much."

"What is it?"

His heart beat fast. He would finally know why.

She turned towards him and Natsume felt lost in her warm hazel eyes, the sparkler making her eyes seem more brighter than usual. "Because," she started out, and that was when Natsume realized that her cheeks were bright red. But why? Why was she blushing? Why was she hesitating? He had to know.

"Because?" He pressed, encouraging her to tell him.

"Because they remind me of you."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with great surprise. He couldn't believe it.

She just confessed to him.

Natsume did the only thing he thought most appropriate for the moment.

He kissed her and he was right—his heart did erupt.

Fireworks were exploding in his heart and mind. His heart, which was probably beating 100-miles an hour, never felt so good. He never thought he could feel so happy. Heck, even with his eyes closed, he could see fireworks. Her lips, which were pressed firmly against his, felt so amazing. She tasted like strawberries—his favorite fruit. And God, the way they moved against his. He felt as if he were in heaven.

They eventually pulled away to breathe, and both looked at each other with bright, flushing faces.

Her, with love shining in her eyes, a dark blush, and the same beautiful smile that he fell in love with.

Him, with an emotion she had never seen and a smile that made her heart just melt.

"Mikan, you're a firework."

And with that, he leaned forward once more and the fireworks continued.

_Boom, boom, boom._


End file.
